


Haught

by lilywonka8



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywonka8/pseuds/lilywonka8
Summary: Waverly Earp resides in a small cottage adjacent to a mansion owned by the popular and mysterious Nicole Haught. Both women are intrigued by each other and their tendencies. Waverly sees first hand Nicole's extravagance from a far during one of her many weekend parties. But the true beginning of their journey is a handwritten, one of a kind invitation.A Wynonna Earp story based loosely on the plot and setting of the Great Gatsby. It will not follow the Gatsby plot exactly but it is used as an inspiration.I do not own any of the characters. This is just for entertainment.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 19





	Haught

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this first chapter! I wrote the majority of it a long time ago, and I figured after last nights episode, now was a good of time as any to post it. Whew!! I hope to update fairly consistently, however, school is starting soon. Please leave any suggestions or comments. I love to read them! Hope you enjoy :)

From her little cottage on the West Egg of Long Island, New York, Waverly Earp peered out of her window at the towering mansion that could only be described as a castle. With extravagant columns and seemingly endless amounts of windows, the castle stood out among the rest of the royal buildings that coated the West Egg. It had a way of, in spite of its overpowering stature, drawing passers in as if the doors were always open and the host stood beckoning in the entryway. Had Waverly not lived next door, she would have imagined it to be something straight from Buckingham Palace, though, not having traveled far from the safety of her western shell, anything bigger than New York apartments seemed castle-like to her.

The house, to put it modestly, was mostly empty. No car lay dormant in the driveway; no children's toys littered the grass. Waverly would occasionally see a few people stop in, mostly staff or gardeners, though the inhabitants seemed, in a word: alone.

Waverly would soon find how very wrong she was. That same night thousands of people from seemingly every nook and cranny of the long New York streets crammed into cabs, cars, and automobiles to come visit the home of the young girl’s neighbor. Waverly, having not been invited, stayed on her porch watching as people stumbled in and out of the welcoming walls. All were dressed to the nines. Men in suits and ties, their shoes polished until they glistened, not a single wrinkle in their coats, and a clean hat placed upon their slicked hair. The women and girls dawned flapper dresses, their hair in waves with a band placed firmly around their foreheads. With each step, the people bounced and buzzed as if their whole lives had been leading up to this one party, and they could simply not wait to walk through the doors. The energy of the building and the beat of the music could be felt from Waverly’s porch and she assumed the same could be said for miles beyond that.

Waverly went to sleep that night with more questions about the towering building to her right than she had earlier that day. The biggest: Who owned it?  
That question and many others ran through the young girl’s mind that night. All the while, the owner thought the same of the beautiful woman in the home to her left. She was impressed by the girl’s obvious interest but passive and contented behavior expressed through mere observation. The first thing most people realize about Nicole Haught, after her captivating smile, is how observant she is. The gorgeous red-head has a way with words that made you feel completely understood in every way that you wanted to be understood. She could recognize every detail about a room or person in mere moments and would lock them in her expansive memory to leave them for later if she should see you again some day.

As the party wound down, Nicole said her goodbyes to her guests and wished them all a goodnight. With each hand shake and head nod, more rumors of the girls existence would appear, for Nicole liked to keep her true life story extremely private. She would let said rumors spread with no concern as to who knew them or believed them. For some reason, however, the red-haired bachelorette knew that the girl next door was someone she would want to share her story with.  
Nicole stowed this information away in the rest of the files of her memories for when she would have time to properly introduce herself to the captivating brown haired observer from next door. 

Now, this exact meeting would not come as quickly as either woman would have preferred. Nicole continued to observe and watch respectfully from behind her bedroom curtains while Waverly went about her day. In the same amount of time it would take someone to recognize Nicole's perceptive nature, Nicole noticed Waverly’s meticulous attention to detail. Not one branch, petal, or stem was left out of place. No fallen leaf was allowed to drift along the yard for longer than a day. Dust was a nonexistent concept in the small West Egg cottage. 

“Truly captivating,” Nicole muttered while turning from her perch on her window sill. 

“What was that ma’am?” her personal attendant questioned. 

“Oh nothing, James. I do have a task for you though.” She hurriedly sat down to take out the nicest paper she could see in her stationery kit (imported no doubt). Starting with her dark inked pen, she composed a proposition for her angelic neighbor. Finishing it with a “N. Haught” and a wax seal, she gave it to James and asked for a prompt hand delivery to “the girl next door.” 

“Yes ma’am. I’ll see to it that it is done at once.” 

“Thank you, James,” She hollered as the suited man retreated into the hallway. Nicole returned to her window sill, disappointed to see that Waverly had gone back inside, likely for breakfast. “Probably fruit and oats. Oo! Or toast with jam,” she silently guessed. “Soon enough, you’ll be eating breakfast over here with me instead. And I’ll present to you the most expansive spread of delightful dishes.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waverly was eating her breakfast of tea and toast with jam when there was a delicate knock on the door. She set down her newspaper and bread and removed the napkin from her lap to hustle over to the door, swallowing her bite and running her tongue around her teeth to make sure there wasn’t anything stuck. 

She answered the door with her signature smile and wave. “Oh, hello.” She was a bit surprised to be greeted by a man and woman dressed in uniform suites holding a rectangular card. 

“For you from Ms. Haught,” James said. With that he extended his hands to present the letter and upon Waverly’s acceptance, he swiftly turned and began his short trip back to the mansion. “Good day, Miss Waverly.” 

“Oh, Thank you! Good bye.” Waverly hollered, still surprised by the sudden event. After a brief moment, she closed her front door and returned to her seat at her table. Her newspaper from before was replaced by this piece of paper: an invitation to Nicole Haught’s next party. 

“Dear Miss Earp,” it read in perfect script. “The honor would be entirely mine if you could attend my little party. Yours Sincerely, N. Haught.”


End file.
